


Quarter Past Midnight.

by LeaveYouShook



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Bad Bitch Alert, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, C.C Tinsley Came To Kick Ass And Take Names, Dark, F/M, Female Ricky Goldsworth, Female Ryan Bergara, I'm Bad At Tagging, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:45:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaveYouShook/pseuds/LeaveYouShook
Summary: 'Of all the police stations in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.'With the nefarious Doctor Fear still on the run, C.C. Tinsley becomes desperate for help. When young Detective Holly Horsely suggests turning towards the new stranger, and self proclaimed problem solver, in town -- Ricky/(i) Goldsworth -- C.C. finds himself in over his head. Is this mysterious person the key to tracking down Doctor Fear? Or is this investigator opening up a bigger can of worms than he can manage?





	Quarter Past Midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I really, really, really wish I had an explanation for this. But I don't. Genderbends give me life, and so does this little pairing. I hope you enjoy this prologue!

**PROLOGUE**

 

 

The pair walked side by side languidly. It was an easy stroll. Simple.

 

Gulls cried overhead. The breeze on the beach gave the slightest flutter to Ricki's jacket. The sun warmed the air, but there still hung a hint of an impending winter chill.

 

"You are one  _crazy_ dame, you know that?" 

 

The comment sent a smirk across crimson painted lips. Ricki couldn't help but laugh softly as she takes an all too familiar gilded cigarette case from her coat pocket. The stick was popped in between her lips and lit before shespoke.

Breathe in.

Hold it.

Breathe out.

 

"Believe me, Long-Legs, I've been called much worse before."

 

C.C. glanced over at her, taking the moment to watch a stream of smoke escape from her lips.

 

"Really? By who?"

 

Another soft laugh.

 

"No one who's around anymore."

 

C.C. gave a shrug with a light frown, as if to almost say 'fair enough'. 

 

They pause where the sand led into small rocks and tidepools. Ricki relished in the silence as they just stood there. Side by side

 

Could this be...a friendship? Could C.C. Tinsley of all people be the one person Ricki Goldsworth would call a  _friend_? Say she  _trusted_? 

 

She wasn't sure. Yet.

 

Her cigarette was finished all too soon and tossed into the sand. Lithe hands settled in her coat pockets once more.

 

"I know you can't stay, Ricki. And wherever you go--I'm not going to follow you. But I hope you won't go far."

 

Brown eyes glanced over to him. Her brow furrowed lightly.

 

"I have to go far, Tinsley. Just because you aren't going to the police doesn't mean they won't know--."

 

While her past wasn't something she was exactly inclined to sharing, she couldn't ignore it. She had done wrong. So now, she had to run. If she wanted to be free, at least.

 

"Here. I didn't know if I was going to give these to you or not, but I got you something." 

 

A small black box came from her pocket and was offered to the taller male.

 

"I think you ought'a take me to dinner at least once first, Goldsworth"

 

A heavy sigh came from the woman as she took the box and opened it.

 

"They're cufflinks. Sapphires. Add a little...jazz to your getup."

 

A soft smile formed on the man's face as he nodded gently.

 

"Sapphire cufflinks. I'll have to figure out how to put them on. Maybe you could help me with that."

 

A soft laugh came from the woman as she nodded a bit.

 

"Yeah. Maybe I could."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will most likely be every weekend! Hopefully I manage to stick to this schedule for it!
> 
> First chapter will be up next weekend!
> 
> Ta-ta, for now.


End file.
